His Nightingale
by josiie-posey
Summary: Caldia Julienna, a devote Priestess of Mara with a challenging secret. She is part of Riften's notorious Thieves Guild which was put back on the map by a mysterious stranger who left Brynjolf in charge of it all. Join Caldia on her journey to become the Guildmaster of the thieves guild, part of the Nightingales and find her true love...


**one|;;**

Cadila Julienna nodded to the people who worked in the temple alongside her. She was a devote priestess of Mara and she couldn't have wished to have been anything else. She made her way over to the main hall of the Temple to see Maramal, the head priest of the temple. He stood before the alter with his eyes closed and his hands thrown up in the air in worship to Lady Mara statue which was made out of gold.

It had been expensive for the temple to get but they didn't mind spending money on this when it was going to be redeemed through worship from the Priests and Priestesses of the temple and pilgrims alike.

"Maramal, do you wish for anything?" Cadila asked, knowing she was disturbing him but also knowing that there would be no bad things to come of it. He slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hands, turning to face her.

"Yes could you please feed the temple?" He questioned and Cadila nodded in agreement.

"It shall be done," she said before bowing down to Maramal who nodded to her with a soft smile on his face. This man was her saviour and even he knew it, he'd taken her in when she was a child on the streets, avoiding Honorhall Orphanage as much as I could. The old woman, Grelod the Kind was definitely not kind to anyone who was there.

She was younger then, more beautiful, and had that simplistic Nord beauty which Cadila, who was an Imperial child, envied completely. Her hair was long and blonde and her face free from wrinkles but then she became headmistress of Honorhall Orphanage even though she hated children. The wrinkles came in rapids and her hair turned grey, she frequently abuses children, still does with her vicious beatings. However, Maramal convinced her to let me visit the children every week for a couple of hours, we'd play games and tell stories. They absolutely loved it.

I walked down the stairs of the temple towards the very small kitchen which was there and moved over to the cooking pot. I decided to make Venison stew for everyone and then called for them all to sit at the table as I set it. We all sat down, said a prayer to Mara and then began eating.

"This was delicious Cadila," Dinya Balu smiled at me, she was Maramal's wife and the second owner of the temple. She was a lot more stricter towards Briehl than she was to me because he was more troublesome then I had ever been, however, it had been something which all who worked at the temple had learned to understand.

"Thank you, my lady," Cadila bowed her head down to Dinya and smiled at her. Then she got up and began to set to work with cleaning the kitchen up while Maramal and Dinya went to go pray to Mara and talk to some of the pilgrims who had come into the temple while we'd been eating.

"Here, I'll help you," Briehl smiled at Cadila and began to help her clean up the kitchen. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she breathed softly and then went back to cleaning. They cleaned up for another couple of minutes before the finished and then went upstairs to stand with Maramal and Dinya Balu. They walked back upstairs next to one another and emerged in the main hall. They worshipped in the temple for a few moments before it fell to nightfall and they all retreated to bed.

Cadila walked to her room after bidding everyone goodnight, she closed the door behind her and then sat down on her bed for a few moments. She was waiting for the household to go to sleep so that she could sneak out. She got changed into her thieves guild armour and took out her ebony dagger which she had found when she was younger, she traced the different markings on it and gave it an affectionate smile.

She waited for 10 more minutes before deciding that everyone was asleep, she opened the doors to her room and crouched down, shutting the doors behind her as she made her way out of the temple. When she got outside she saw _him_. He was stood, leaning against the stone wall of the temple, waiting for her to appear. His brunette hair was long, just like a normal Imperial mans was and his eyes were watching, scanning the area which he was in.

"You took your time," he suddenly commented in his husky voice even though he hadn't turned around yet.

"I know, sorry," she whispered, looking down. She felt a soft, large and warm hand take hold of her chin, lifting it up so that she looked at him. He watched her with a soft gaze.

"It's okay, you're here now," he whispered to her with such affection. She smiled at him as he withdrew his hand and the cold Skyrim weather instantly replaced where his heat had been, she shivered.

"So what's the plan?" Cadila asked him as they walked down the steps together. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"How about just a relaxing night tonight?" He questioned and she frowned, cocking her head to the side.

"A... relaxing night?" She quizzed and he nodded with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Yes, I haven't seen you for a whole week since I've been in various jobs and Vex told me about this beautiful lake where she bathes," Caldia frowned when he mentioned Vex and the word 'bathes'.

"Oh right," she said simply, turning her head away to make sure the disappointment and hurt on her face wouldn't be seen by him.

"She said that in the moonlight on a full moon, it's the most beautiful place in all of Skyrim," he said softly as he glanced over at her. She was turned away and he knew something was up with her, "Caldia? Are you okay?" He questioned, a frown beginning to form on his face, she coughed and nodded her head.

"Oh, mhm, yeah I am," she replied bluntly and he frowned but took her by the arm, pulling her out of Riften and taking her towards the lake.


End file.
